Under the MilkyWay Tonight
by Myu-Ichigo
Summary: Singfic: HoagieAbigail pairing! You won't be disappointed! (I hope not... oo;) Nya!


**Disclaimer: **KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and "Under the MilkyWay" belongs to the band, The Church.

**A/N:** Here's a little songfic dedicated to Hoagie and Abby. This song really reminded me of Hoagie mainly based on the title itself… but other than that I hope you enjoy!

Storey is mainly in Numbah Two's P.O.V. Story starts off with Numbah Two giving the summary then, at the first lyric the story really starts off.

Song lyrics in **_'Bold-Italic.'_**

252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

There comes a time in every Kids Next Door's life when they have to face that dreaded day of turning 13. I've heard stories from other operatives of how it feels when the first member is to go, but I had no idea that it would be this bad.

' **_Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty.'_**

I gazed around the main room of the tree house that stood with a heavy blanket of silence. We all had just got a notice from KND Moon Base that Numbah Five was to be decommissioned tomorrow at 9p.m sharp. For tomorrow was Numbah Five's 13th birthday.

'**_Sound of their breath fades with the light.'_**

I sighed heavily every now and then and looked up at the evening sky from the window I was leaning against. I was surprised when Numbah Five got up and turned her attention to us all. She gave us all a light smile and the sound of her soft-spoken voice filled the room.

"I guess Numbah Five will go and get her stuff ready. Nigel, Wally, Kuki, Hoagie… it's been a privilege working with you guys. Numbah Five will miss yah."

'**_I think about this loveless fascination.'_**

And with her last breath she walked out of the room.

'**_Under the milkyway tonight.'_**

'**_Lower the curtain down on Memphis.'_**

When the others weren't looking I stepped out of the room and ran to Numbah Five's room. I wanted to be able to talk to her alone before she left. When I reached her area of the tree house I saw that the door to her room was cracked open so I tip-toed forward as to not be noticeable. I heard her whisper to herself but it was very faint.

'**_Lower the curtain down all right.'_**

"Oh, Numbah One…" Was all I got to hear her sigh. I ran out of the tree house just as quickly as my heart broke. Now I could never tell her…

'**_I got no time for private consultation'._**

I ran up to a nearby hill that over-looked the neighborhood. It usually was my spot where I liked to sit and just forget about the whole world. Me and myself… alone.

'**_Under the milkyway tonight.'_**

I've always liked Numbah Five but I guess I never had the guts to tell her, kind of like my best friend Numbah Four.

'**_Wish I knew what you were looking for. Might have known what you would find'_**

And now as the stars got blurry from my eyes beginning to glaze over with tears, I knew I never would be able too.

'**_Wish I knew what you were looking for. Might have known what you would find.'_**

'**_And it's something quite peculiar.'_**

All of a sudden I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Numbah Five! What are you doing here?"

She smiled sweetly, "I duno, something inside told me you'd be here… here, it's for you."

'**_Something shimmering and white.'_**

I opened the pale blue colored box and out rolled a pin in the shape of an angel wing. Numbah Five took it and gently pinned it on my shirt.

"I hope after all this we can meet again."

'**_Leads you hear despite your destination.'_**

She then gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen that shined more brightly than the moon we sat under.

'**_Under the milkyway tonight.'_**

'**_Wish I knew what you were looking for. Might have known what you would find.'_**

"But, I thought you've always liked Numbah One? I heard you say his name…"

"No silly, Numbah One helped me buy this for you. I was kinda low on cash." She smirked.

I gazed up at the stars and sighed. "It's a bit too late though."

"What do you mean?"

'**_Wish I knew what you were looking for. Might have known what you would find.'_**

"Tomorrow, you'll never remember me, and when it's my turn to go… I won't remember you either."

She reached and opened up the angel wing to reveal a picture of me and her at the Delightful Children's dance party. Even though she wore a tuxedo like me, she still looked gorgeous.

Tears then filled both our eyes as we embraced each other.

'**_Under the milkyway tonight.'_**

She then scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, my arm wrapped around her waist and we both watched as the stars twinkled above.

"No matter what happens I'll never forget this moment, Hoagie."

"Me either, Abby."

'**_Under the milkyway tonight.'_**


End file.
